cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trashcat's Corner
Trashcat's Corner is a news publication released by Stumpy Jung Il, member of Vanguard and former leader of TDSM8. The first issue was released on April 1, 2009. Issue #1 :April 1, 2009 - Link Stories: *Whats New? Absolutely nothing. What's the same thing with a new face? Well, Let me tell you! *Monos Archein Cancels on NPO *Some Milestones and Announcements that May Be Worth the Mention *Hats of to the Blue Things *If You Posted An April Fools Thread I Probably Hate You *Vox, Vox, Vox, Vox and... Vox **File: BREAKING NEWS: VANGUARD ARE PIT VIPERS! READ ALL ABOUT IT! **File: Summon Doitzel Card *EZI Is a Thing of the Past... Says Everyone But Those Who Actually EZI *Shout out of the week goes to... *Poster of the Week goes to... **File: Summon Bob Sanders Card Weekly Awards: *Treaty of the week goes to... — MK-Grämlins *Worst Thread of the Week goes to... — Valhalla's Embassy Clean-Up *Greatest "If Only" Moment goes to... — Gramlins and TOP merging *Joke of the Week — Mhawk's sick burn on Vox Populi. Also, GGA. *Thread this week needed... — More GGA *Funniest back tracking moment... — Vox (The Tattler/The Song Remains The Same) File:Cngsig1.png|Vanguard/C&G Pit Viper Signature File:Deck6951315.jpg|Summon Doitzel Card File:Deck2406383.jpg|Summon Bob Sanders Card Issue #2 :April 8, 2009 - Link Stories: *They Paid How Much? For Who? *Communication is a Serious Problem with CN alliances! *File: Van Hoo III Card *Why Can’t We Be Friends? *Hats Off To FAN *MHA Comes to Bat and Hits the Proverbial Home Run! *Did Someone Say A !@#$ Ton of Nukes? *So I herd U Didn’t Want to Get Nuked Again? *So That Wasn’t An April Fools Joke…? *This Week In _____________ (Honestly who cares who it is?) **File: Bilrow Card *Some Congratulations and Mourning *“No U” Gets An Upgrade *Interview: Archon Weekly Awards: *The Announcement of the Week goes to… — The Bus Doctrine. *Poster of the Week Goes to… — Bilrow. *Worst Meme of the Week goes to… — "The Phoenix Hungers" *Treaty of the Week goes to… — RoK-MK PIAT *Shout of the Week goes to… — Jonathan Brookbank *This Weeks Magical Birthday goes to… — LoSS *Congratulations of the Week goes to… — Sparta *Player of the Week Goes to… — Ochocinco File:Deck1836530.jpg|Van Hoo III Card File:Untitled-1-14.jpg|RoK-MK relationship history File:Deck1910456.jpg|Bilrow Card Issue #3 :April 16, 2009 - Link Stories: *So This is How The World Ends? *Oh Fark, You Make Me Crazy! *Move Over MDP Web, Here Comes the Bloc Web *File: Rebel Virgina Card *Our Nukes Will Blot Out the Sun… And There Will Be No Shade *Now For the Article You’ve All Been Waiting For! *EZI: Just Another Fad *All Quiet on the Western Front *Poison Clan Ain’t Nuttin to $%&@ With *Its Like You All Want Me To Hate You… *TPF: Keep Your Day Job *File: Mhawk Card *Free At Last, Free At Last, Thank God All Mighty the Brown Colony is Free At Last! *THIS JUST IN: VOX MAKES A REALLY VAGUE ANNOUNCEMENT PREDICTING SOMETHING THAT IS GONNA HAPPEN WITH EXTREME EXAGGERATION! *Now For Some Real Breaking News! *Interview: Jonathan Brookbank Weekly Awards *Shout out of the Week goes to… — Jonathan Brookbank *The Birthday of the Week goes to… — Nueva Vida *Announcement of the Week goes to… — Greenland Republic joining Complaints and Grievances *Alliance of the Week goes to… — Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *Poster of the Week goes to… — Alterego *Worst Meme of the Week goes to… — WHERE YOU AT LOL! Threads *Player of the Week goes to… — DerekJones File:Deck9259691.jpg|Rebel Virgina Card File:Deck9650438.jpg|Mhawk Card Issue #4 :April 21, 2009 - Link Stories: *TORN, Oh TORN, Funny How Things Change *Switching Sides and Taking Names *A Wild Mpol Appears *File:Anti-Spartan Propaganda *Yeah, I Wouldn’t Want to Be In Q Either *The New GOONS Is Quite Literally Something Awful *Valhalla… Hypocrites… THIS IS MADNESS! *Order of the Black Rose Comes Out of Retirement *Vox Populi Gets Some Love *File: Moo-Cows *NPO and TORN Do a “No, No” *TORN Backs Out *MHA and ODN Set An Interesting Precedent *File:Anti-NPO Karma Propaganda *For Lack of Better Words: NPO Gets Its !@#$ Wrecked **File:Anti-NPO Karma Propaganda *Even I Felt A Little Dirty *File:Karma Propaganda *WTF NUKES *File:MK Propaganda Weekly Awards: *Announcement of the Week Goes to… — Karma *Alliance of the Week Goes to… — New Pacific Order **File:Anti-NPO Karma Propaganda *Joke of the Week Goes to… — Grand Global Alliance *Meme of the Week Goes to… — Magicpirate for “Needs a stern talking to” *Most Hated Meme of the Week Goes to… — inb4mogar *Shout of the Week Goes to… — TheAut *Poster of the Week Goes to… — Archon **File:Archon :smug: Card *Player of the Week Goes to… — mhawk File:300movie02.jpg|Anti-Spartan Propaganda File:Deck9563815.jpg|Moo-Cows Card File:KarmaPropagandad.jpg|Anti-NPO / Karma Propaganda File:KarmaLikeaboss.gif|Anti-NPO / Karma Propaganda File:Tornlapdog.jpg|Karma Propaganda File:MK2small.png|MK Propaganda File:Consequences sig1.png|Anti-NPO / Karma Propaganda File:Deck960503.jpg|Archon :smug: Card Issue #5 :May 7, 2009 - Link Stories: *Peace, Love, and Harmony… Don’t Exist in CN *MCXA and Echelon, Putting the Man in Man Up *Peace Terms Are So Yesterday! *NPO: So Easy FAN Could Do It! *Oh GGA! You Kill Me! *IRON Drops Like A Rock While TPF Fights The World *War Propaganda at Its Finest *Does This Mean Old Guard Is A Dragon? *Jesus Walks… Or Something Like That *Vox and FAN, Just One Step Closer *Poison Clan Finds a Loop Hole *Its Not a Good Week for Blocs *GPA Shocks the World! *I Didn’t Realize TOOL Was Worth So Much *TOP vs. Purple *Nothing Beats the Smell of Nuclear Holocaust in the Morning *Bandwagoning Has a New Definition *Oh God, Who Fed Them After Midnight? *TF! Reforms *TAKKA TAKKA TAKKA *Too Many Threads *Interview: mhawk Weekly Awards: *Joke of the Week goes to… — Jack Diorno! for The War of the Coalition and You *Topic of the Week goes to… — Margrave! for Justice for Traitors *Player of the Week goes to… — Opethian! *Goodbye of the Week goes to… — Slayer! *Poster of the Week goes to… — Archon *Best Move of the Week goes to… — Mod Staff! *Best Declaration of War goes to… — MCXA/Echelon! *Alliance of the Week goes to… — Vox Populi! File:Sterntalkingred.jpg|Anti-NPO / Karma War Propaganda File:Bakunin275.png|Anti-NPO / Karma War Propaganda File:NPONschartpropaganda.gif|Anti-NPO / Spartan / Karma War Propaganda File:34or9tl.jpg|Anti-GGA / Karma War Propaganda File:Owfbannersanyoneelsesta3.png| TPF / Karma War Propaganda File:Teamkarma.jpg| Anti-Karma / Karma War Propaganda File:KarmahegPropaganda.png| Anti-Karma / Karma War Propaganda File:Voxkarma.png|Vox / Karma War Propaganda File:Nevforsigkarma.png|Karma / Karma War Propaganda File:Youhadyourchance.jpg|Karma / Karma War Propaganda File:Anarchykarmawar.jpg|Karma War Propaganda File:Karmawarpropaganda02.png|Anti-Karma / Karma War Propaganda File:Opetav.jpg|PPF Propaganda File:Shpr3-2.jpg|Karma War Propaganda File:Deck3999712.jpg|Mogar Card Issue #6 :May 23, 2009 : Link Stories: *Trashcat’s Corner Heats the $%&@ Up *Cya Later NPO *The Light is Finally Here; Rest Old Friends *Count the Snow Flakes Everybody! *Changing of the Guard *Humpty Dumpty is All $%&@ed Up *Valhalla Rehabilitated 2.0 *Nordreich Comes Back… Again. *The Treaties… THEY ARE BACK! *Black Peace: The Beginning of a New Age *Free at Last, Free at Last *Cute and Cuddly Sponge Is At It Again *GGA is at it Again! *Pacifica Carries On *IRON On Its Way Down *Trashcat vs. TPF *Neutral Rock the Sanction *God I Hate #Cupcakery New Rules of Planet Bob: *NEW RULE: If you hide in peace mode you have no right to !@#$%* at other people for doing the same thing. Face it, its not only a tactic when you do it. *NEW RULE: If you say anything about becoming the monster I probably hate you. *NEW RULE: If you war an alliance for 2 !@#$@#$ years with no chance to gain peace you have no right to !@#$%* about the peace terms handed down to you. *NEW RULE: If you surrender, you lost the war no matter how many big words you use. *NEW RULE: If you were in League and/or Aegis and now reside in Karma you don't have the right to act like you are winning anything. *NEW RULE: If you took part in curbstomps then you have no right to !@#$%* about how many alliances were placed to fight you. *NEW RULE: If your entire argument to why we shouldn't give you terms is that we are becoming you, you are an idiot and I request you stop posting. Awards: *Poster of the Week Goes to…— BudsTheMan! *Player of the Week Goes to…— Tygaland! *Announcement of the Week Goes to…— FAN Victory Lap! *Worst Announcement of the Week Goes to…— Valhalla's surrender! *Shout out of the Week Goes to…— mpol! *Tip of My Hat of the Week Goes to…— Vox Populi! *Meme of the Week Goes to…— Obama Avatars! *Alliance of the Week Goes to…— The Liquor Cabinet! File:Mrhprop.jpg|Anti-NPO / Karma War Propaganda File:Spiritof06prop.png|C&G / Karma War Propaganda File:Valshirtgprop.jpg|Pro-Karma side Anti-[[Karma / Karma War Propaganda File:CoaLUEtionprop.png|Pro-Kamra side Anti-Karma / Karma War Propaganda File:Spongesig.png|Karma War Propaganda File:330ydg0.png|Anti-GGA / FOK / Karma War Propaganda File:KarmaWarprop.jpg|Karma War Propaganda File:Tribblesprop.jpg|TPF / Karma War Propaganda File:Badnpoprop.png|Karma / Karma War Propaganda Issue #7 :June 13, 2009 - Link Stories: *Good Morning Heart Ache *GOONS Is Back Again… Again… Wait What? *MooCows, Tear Down That Wall… Oh Wait You Did *Well Now I’m Just Intrigued *Polaris Shoots a Three. TOP is Super !@#$@#$ Old. TPF Lives On. *Holy !@#$ More GGA Drama! *Welcome Back ION *Another One Bites The Dust *I Should Have Called It *TOP and TSO the Merciful *Gen. Lee Rolls the Hard Six *TOOL Cancels with the World *Someone Went and Put Citadel in Water *TOP Cancels All Its Non-Aggression Pacts *Rebel Virginia Is The Manliest Man of Mantown *I, For One, Welcome My New Ultima Overlords *CN, You Offend Me *Prison Break! *The Grand Finale New Rules of Planet Bob: *NEW RULE: If you forced an alliance to disband you cant !@#$%* about someone giving you harsh terms. At least you are getting them. *NEW RULE: If you honestly have nothing important to say other than “you have become the monster” like 12 other drooling fools then please don’t post. *NEW RULE: If you ever said “Bring it” then you cant !@#$%* when someone actually does. *NEW RULE: Just because you yell, “ITS SCIENCE!” after you make a post doesn’t automatically make everything you said correct. Seriously. Awards: *Alliance of the Week goes to… — The Jedi Order! *Announcement of the Week goes to… — MooCows Thread! *Treaty of the Week goes to… — Frostbite *Poster of the Week goes to… — Revanche! *Funniest Post of the Week goes to… — GGA Coup Thread! *Shout out of the Week goes to… — Londo! *Player of the Week goes to… — TimLee! *Worst Poster of the Week goes to... — James Dahl! File:Saddammoo.png|Karma War / Anti-NPO Propaganda File:Newpropshadow.png|Karma War / TPF Propaganda File:TheLastNPO.gif|Karma War / Anti-NPO Propaganda File:Retirementsig.png|Frostbite Signature File:Cngsfjamtheif.png|C&G - SF Tea Party File:Caturday trashcat tshirt.jpg|Trashcat T-Shirt File:FOKNPOrecuitprop.png|Karma War / FOK / Anti-NPO Propaganda File:Stopwhining.jpg|Karma War / Anti-NPO Propaganda File:Deathstarlol.jpg|Karma War / Anti-NPO Propaganda File:Vanguard-Pacifica52.png|Karma War / Vanguard / Anti-NPO Propaganda Issue #8 :August 3, 2009 - Link Stories: *Discalimer *Oh Rebel Virginia, What Will You Think of Next? *GATO Breaks the Mold *Well Now I’m Just Intrigued *New Kids on the Bloc *ODN Has A New Face *STA: Revolutionary or Just Plain Crazy? *I Have Decided to Swallow My Pride… *Nemesis Loses Some Allies *BTA, TAB, and MHA: CN’s Most Disgruntled Family *Stickmen Rock Purple *MCXA Out of the Crosshair *IRON Proves to be a Little Weasel *PPF Declares War! *So I Guess Im a Little Late *The Bigger You Are… Well You Get the Picture *And Now For Something Completely Different! New Rules of Planet Bob: *NEW RULE: You cant put a price on disbandment. *NEW RULE: If you attacked an alliance you have a NAP with you broke the treaty. Im so tired of hearing about this. *NEW RULE: If you aren’t called the Blue Turtle Alliance you are not the Blue Turtle Alliance. *NEW RULE: If you were in Vox Populi and you join Valhalla you are a hypocrite. *NEW RULE: If you are gonna troll someone, try to avoid rap form. Awards: *Thread of the Month Goes to… New Pacific Order surrender thread! *Poster of the Month Goes to… Sir Paul! *Shout out of the Month Goes to… Londo! *Funniest Thread of the Month Goes to… Opethian! *Alliance of the Month Goes to… GATO! *Birthday of the Month Goes to… RIA and Athens! *Player of the Month Goes to… Azaghul! Issue #9 :January 25, 2010 - Link Stories *Disclaimer *Grämlins Goes Commando *Big Ole E-Peen: MOTU Style *TOP Gets FOKellation? I Don’t Know, I Got Nothing *I Got A Complaint For You *\m/ Gives A Lesson in Civility *I, King of Purple, Proclaim My Great Justice *Now For the Main Event: Told In Three Parts **The Prologue: \m/, GOONS, and PC are Completely Incompetent **The Intermission: Enter the Voice of God On Bob **The Final Act: !@#$ Gets Real *A NEW Way to Look at the MADP Awards *Alliance of the Week Goes to… Poison Clan *Announcement of the Week Goes to… ODN joining C&G *Poster of the Week Goes to… Seerow *Player of the Week Goes to… AlmightyGrub *Worst Poster of the Week Goes to… Every single \m/ poster *Thread of the Week Goes to… Schattenmann *Shout Out of the Week Goes to… Denial *Funniest Poster of the Week Goes to… Mpol Category:News Publications